vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama (Kyūbi)
Summary Kurama more commonly known as the Nine-Tails or the Nine-Tailed Fox, is one of the nine Tailed Beasts created from the Ten-Tails by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths. Regarded as a dangerous monster and a living calamity by the humans residing in the Land of Fire, Kurama was eventually captured and sealed in numerous vessels, among them Naruto Uzumaki, to weaponize its power as a tool of war against the other shinobi nations. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A physically, High 7-A with Tailed Beast Bomb | At least 7-A physically, Low 6-B with Tailed Beast Bomb | High 6-A Name: Kurama, commonly known as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (Kyūbi) Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old Classification: Tailed Beast (Chakra Construct) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Absorption (Can accumulate natural energy and transfer chakra to others Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to detect chakra from great distances), Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate chakra to create Tailed Beast Balls as well as additional appendages and destructive shockwaves), Tailed Beast Telepathy, Limited Precognition (Via Negative Emotion Sensing), Resurrection, Regeneration (Likely Mid-Low. His chakra helped heal Naruto after Sasuke's Chidori punched a hole in his chest. Kurama should be able to heal himself with his own chakra as well) Attack Potency: Mountain level physically (Devastated Konoha in its rampage, smashed Madara's Senjutsu enhanced Susanoo and physically overpowered Obito's controlled Bijuu's), Small Island level with Bijuudama (Matched the combined Bijūdama of five other Bijuu’s with one of his own) | At least Mountain level physically, blog:RinkakuKagune/Adam of Darkness Blog Repost - Bijuudama Calc?useskin=oasis Small Country level with Bijuudama. | Multi-Continent level via power-scaling (Shouldn't be much weaker than Kyuubi Chakra Sage Mode Naruto and battled Toneri's golem) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Gyuuki, a weaker Bijuu than him, dodged Juubi's laser beam) | Massively Hypersonic (Its Bijuudama crossed the sea in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior compared to in its prime) Lifting Strength: Class T (Can destroy mountains physically. Lifted Hamura's statue and was throwing it around) Striking Strength: Mountain Class physically (Half as strong as his full powered-self) | At least Mountain Class physically (Superior to all of the other 8 tailed beasts) | Multi-Continent Class Durability: Mountain level physically (Can survive Juubi Obito's blows and tanked a blast from 1st Form Juubi) | At least Mountain level physically (Unscathed by Hashirama's Shinsuusenju) | Multi-Continent level Stamina: Very high. Tailed beasts have enormous chakra reserves and Kurama is the strongest of the 9 Tailed Beasts Range: Multiple kilometers with Bijūdama Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Very cunning. He can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. Also has remarkable leadership skills, being able to stay completely composed even when being overwhelmed by the Ten-Tails and effectively tell its new team-mates on how best to handle the mighty tailed beast. Weakness: Kurama is always genuinely angry and easy to provoke, it is vulnerable to sufficient, high-level mind-controlling and sealing techniques. While sealed in a host (jinchuuriki), it will die if the host does. Like all Tailed Beasts, it can't properly focus its power without a Jinchuriki's aid thus throws around its power randomly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Tailed Beast Ball Firing.gif|Tailed Beast Ball Firing Tailed Beast Ball Effect.gif|Effects Kurama Tailed Beast Beam.gif|Beam Continuous Tailed Beast Bombs.gif|Continuous Tailed Beast Balls *'Tailed Beast Bomb:' The signature attack of the Tailed Beasts, Kurama mixes appropriate proportions of positive black chakra and negative white chakra to form a ball of energy that he can fire at his target, obliterating large swathes of land in an instant on impact. Alternatively, Kurama can swallow it to compress its energy into a beam that could only be stopped by another being as powerful as a Tailed Beast like the Eight-Tails. ** Continuous Tailed Beast Bombs: Kurama fires several uncompressed Tailed Beast Balls in rapid succession to quickly decimate an area. *'Tailed Beast Shockwave:' Kurama uses his massive chakra reserves to empower his roars and movements, dispersing oncoming attacks as powerful as Naruto's Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan and sending other Tailed Beasts flying backwards. *'Negative Emotions Sensing:' Kurama has the ability to sense negative emotions such as hatred and killing intent of any individual around it. Key: 50% Kyūbi | Prime Kyūbi | Six Path Sage Chakra Enhancement Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Foxes Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Telepaths Category:Resurrection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6